


Brothers In Arms

by smokeyzz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Big Brother Warriors, Guns, I might write more in this au?? Eyes emoji, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks, Some Talk of guns and murder!! please don't read if you don't like that!!, Warriors and Wind!! Surviving an Apocalypse!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeyzz/pseuds/smokeyzz
Summary: If he can just ignore the assault rifle by his side, the handgun and dagger strapped to his thighs, the spiked bat in Wind’s bag and how they’re in the middle of something out of a movie, Warriors can almost imagine that this is normal. That they’re doing something simple, like camping. Warriors almost makes himself laugh at that thought.The impossible happened, andtheyhave taken over the surrounding states. Warriors and his new younger companion, Wind, have to survive long enough to reach the safe zone.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is an Apocalypse AU but I tried to keep the invading creatures vague since I didn't want it to outright Zombies or Aliens! So the invading creatures are called they or them just to keep me more ambiguous!! Because I mainly wanted this story to be about Warriors' and Wind's relationship!! There is mentions of guns and murder and Wind has a panic attack at one point. Please take care of yourself lovelies!!

April 9th

Warriors and Wind have been walking for a few miles before they run into a town. Warriors looks around before rummaging around his backpack and pulling out a map, he unfolds it and reads it. Wind tries to peek over his shoulder, but he’s still a few inches shorter then Warrior’s shoulder.

“We’re in Broadsway.” Warriors says as he pulls away and shows the map to Wind. “We got about maybe two more days before we’re out of the state.” He continues.

“I can’t wait to get out of this shit-state” Wind groans. “There’s nothing here but _them _.”__ Warrior sighs, says a simple 'language' and then looks up to the deserted town.

“Let’s try to find a grocery store or gas station, get what hasn’t been salvaged yet.” Warriors says before walking ahead.

“Aye-yai Captain!” Wind jokes but follows closely after Warriors. The two are silent while they search for some sort of store. Warriors looks back at Wind, seeing a pensive look on his face. Warrior looks ahead again, wondering.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He speaks after a moment.

“You don’t have a penny.” Wind automatically responds, just like he does every time Warrior asks that question. “Are you sure _they’re_ not around here?” He asks quietly, looking up at Warrior. So that’s what got him so worried.

“ _They_ haven’t made any new tracks miles from here, and you know how much _they_ run around, I say _they_ haven’t been in this area for a while.” Warriors seems to nod at his answer. “This area isn’t like Greenwoods.” He adds on. Wind seems to shiver at the mention of Greenwoods before gaining his composure and nodding, relaxing a little bit. Warriors tells himself a job well done.

Before they know it, the two find what seems to be a grocery store with an added pharmacy.

“Lucky score!” Wind cheers before running ahead and through the broken-in glass door. Hopefully there’s still some items left for them.

“Wind wait up!” Warriors calls out, running after him.

The lights have long been burned out but luckily there’s enough light from the high windows of the store, multiple things have been knocked over, items on the floors, and all of the cash registers have been raided. From the look and sound of it, both Wind and Warriors are the only two here, but Warriors quickly makes his rounds just to make sure. When he’s done and sure that they’re alone, he spots Wind shoving unopened food cans and chip bags into his backpack. Looks like this store hasn’t been salvaged too much, lucky for them. Warriors then immediately heads to the pharmacy aisles, checking the over-the-counter painkillers and their expiration dates. He gets cold medicine and bandages for all types of injuries. He then jumps over the pharmacy counter to search through the subscriptions, packing the antibiotics for multiple things, in his bag.

Once he deems that he's gotten everything that he could find and salvage, he walks over to Wind, just in time to see the fourteen year old open up a soda can and take a huge sip. But he gags and pulls away from the can, looking downtrodden.

“Flat.” He says when he catches Warriors eyes. “Way too flat…”

Warriors pats his back in apology before looking at the more healthier options and packing his bag as well. He then finds multiple water bottles, still a tiny bit cold, still in the freezers. He packs what’s left, then checks the gatorade, taking what’s not expired and leaving the rest. He then finds some more lighters, he’ll be needing those to set up camp. He turns back to Wind, to find him also done salvaging but looking at some leftover magazines.

In that moment Warriors can’t help but find Wind so young looking. Wind shouldn’t be here right now, he should still be back in his hometown of Outset Beach, with his grandmother and younger sister. Not here in the middle of nowhere Broadsway. Hell, Warriors should be back in Castlevain City, joking around with Artemis and Impa, thinking about going to college. None of this should be happening right now.

Warriors takes a deep breath and lets it out, calming himself down. No time to think like that right now, right now he needs to keep Wind and himself alive and get the hell out of here and into the safe zone. Warriors silently nods to himself before walking over to Wind, who had picked a magazine up and is flipping through it. It’s extremely dusty and obviously outdated but Wind is still reading it, looking interested. Warriors thinks this is the first time he’s seeing Wind being interested in something that doesn’t have to do with survival. Suddenly his heart aches.

“Grab one.” Warriors says. Wind looks up with a questioning look.

“But you said that we shouldn’t carry what’s not necessary.” Wind says. Warriors berates himself for ever saying that, for a quick moment. Before he ruffles up Wind’s hair and grins at him.

“Yeah, but you should really get something to keep you occupied.” He jests. Wind huffs before punching Warriors in the shoulders, but it’s not as hard as Warriors knows it could be. Kid definitely knows how to throw a mean punch. Wind then gives Warriors a grin before grabbing a few magazines, a few normal-looking teen ones and the one that says ‘quizzes’ with big letters on the front.

“Hey! I only said one!” Warriors jokes again but makes no move to put the magazines back, Wind gives him an offended look, also joking. Warrior starts walking towards the exit, content on their seemingly good luck.

“Thanks.” Wind quietly says once he catches up to Warriors’ side, hiding behind his hair. Warrior smiles gently at him.

“No problem, kid.” Warriors replies, then starts laughing when Wind starts making the ‘I’m not a kid!’ comment. The two leaving the salvaged store behind them, continuing on throughout the town.

March 16th

They’re a quarter through the Faron Forest before Wind asks a question, he was balancing on a log that's along the trail.

“Do you think we’ll ever meet with other people?” He asks before losing his balance and walking off the log, catching up towards Warriors’ side.

“What do you mean? We met with other people before?” Warriors frowns but not looking away from the trail, not thinking too much into Wind’s question.

“Yeah but… They weren't very nice y'know?” Wind quietly explains. Warriors can’t help but recall the last time they ran into survivors. The new group of strangers wanted their belongings,they were willing to do anything it takes, not caring about their lives. Warriors can’t help but be conscious about the cut that’s still healing on his lips, the women in charge had given it to him.

__He’s glad that he taught Wind how to shoot a gun._ _

Warriors stops walking and Wind walks a few more steps before looking back at Warriors in confusion. Warrior feels icy cold. He spots the tired bags under Wind’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He says he doesn’t need to say what he’s sorry for. Wind looks away from him, eyes ahead.

“It wasn’t your fault…” Wind replies quietly.

“I know. I’m sorry that you had to do that.”

“If I didn’t you and I would be…” He trailed off.

Dead. They would have both been dead.

But still, Wind shouldn’t have to worry about shooting people to survive.

But what could have Warriors done? He’s relieved that the strangers underestimated Wind and Wind fought back, when Warriors couldn’t

Warriors also knows that he couldn’t protect Wind from that ugliness. Damn did he try though.

Warriors had killed people before, he was in the military, he was deployed only a few months before shit hit the fan, he knows what it’s like to shoot someone. And he never wanted someone like Wind to go through that. Warriors knew he couldn't protect Wind forever though, this was going to happen someday. But it didn’t hurt any less to see Wind in tears, hands shaking around a handgun.

Warriors blinks, moves his rifles to his back before walking up to Wind and pulling him into a hug. Wind quickly returns the hug, his hands gripping onto Warrior’s coat.

“I don’t regret protecting you.” Wind says after a moment, still gripping tightly. “You're my brother… I couldn’t let them hurt you anymore…”

Warriors quickly blinks, _ _‘ **my brother’**__ , trying to keep the tears at bay and hugs Wind tighter. When the two step away, they don’t say anything about the other’s watery eyes. The two breathe and compose themselves before walking on again.

“I do think we’ll meet other people again.” Warriors responds to Wind’s original question. “Good people.” Wind smiles shakily.

“Do you think we’ll join them? If we have a chance?” Wind asks. Warriors thinks for a moment and then nods.

“It’ll definitely be better, more protection… But there’s also the chance to literally talk to anyone other than you.” Warriors gives Wind a sly smile. Wind jokingly huffs.

“Please! I’m a great person to talk to!” He says, trying not to smile too much.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Hey!”

May 28th

They were just leaving the small village of Kokiri Village, even passing a small ranch, when Warrior realizes that he can’t hear Wind’s footsteps behind or next to him. Then he hears Wind let out a small gasp. Warriors immediately turns, rifle in arms, before he stops himself.

Wind was crouched down next to a brown and white cat. He reaches out his hand to let the cat smell, then starts scratching behind the cat’s ears. Warriors walks over but doesn’t bend down.

“A cat.” Warriors says.

“Well, duh.” Wind deadpans before smiling when the cat starts purring. The purr is loud and sounds like a motorboat, Warrior chuckles to himself at the revelation. He lets Wind pet the cat for a few more minutes then he urges Wind for them to get moving again. They start walking when Warriors notices that the cat is following them.

They walk a few miles, the cat still following them, before Wind stops and crouches down to pet it again.

“She’s really cute.” Wind smiles at her.

“She?” Warrior asks.

“Well… I think she’s a female.” Wind says but he doesn’t do anything to check. Warriors watches Wind and the cat for a few minutes, spotting a peculiar look on Wind’s face. Warriors’ heart aches for the teenager.

“You know we can’t keep her.” Warrior speaks up in the silence. Wind’s face falls and Warriors’ heart aches even more.

“I know…” Wind says. “I’m just glad she’s out here surviving.” Wind smiles, softer this time, he glances up at Warriors.

“Like us.” He finishes and Warriors can’t help but feel extreme familial affection for the teenager in front of him.

“Like us.” Warriors finally repeats back and he knows he has a soft look on his face. Wind grins up at him and then looks back at the cat and continues petting her. Warriors can’t help but feel content watching Wind pet the cat, surrounded by trees and ambient noises. If he can just ignore the assault rifle by his side, the handgun and dagger strapped to his thighs, the spiked bat in Wind’s bag and how they’re in the middle of something out of a movie, Warriors can almost imagine that this is normal. That they’re doing something simple, like camping. Warriors almost makes himself laugh at that thought.

Warriors would’ve probably stayed in that moment a lot longer than he should’ve, letting Wind pet and play with the cat. But Wind stands up and brushes the dirt off of his pants.

“Bye pretty lady,” He says to the cat, he turns and looks up at Warriors. “Welp, we should get going.”

Warrior blinks before smiling and nods. He reaches up and ruffles Wind’s hair again, making the younger man squawk his complaints. But Warrior can’t help but be proud of his little brother.

February 12th

Warriors looks up at the road and back down at the map in his hands, he can hear Wind fidgeting behind him, Warrior frowns and puts the map away.

“Greenwoods is right up this road, we could risk it and go through the town or try to go around it…” Warriors says, turning towards Wind. Wind looks hesitant and he seems to fidget even more.

“Are you sure there’s no other way? Don’t you remember what that old couple said?” He asks instead. Warrior sighs, completely remembering what that old couple had said.

__That Greenwoods is completely covered in them._ _

“Wind… We went over this, all other ways through are blocked off. Greenwoods is the only way to get out of this state and towards the safe zone.” Warriors tries to comfort Wind. Wind looks away from him, still wavering, Warriors frowns to himself, but then he seems to get what’s wrong. He then bends down to one knee. Warriors is much shorter this way, Wind is a growing teenager after all, but at this height he can look up into Wind’s eyes. He then reaches up and gently grips the younger’s shoulder.

“Wind.” Warriors waits until Wind connected their eyes before speaking. “I won’t let _them_ hurt you, and I won’t abandon you, no matter what, okay? We’re in this together.” Warriors says, completely serious. Wind stares into his eyes.

“Promise?” Wind almost looks embarrassed to ask, most likely thinking that he shouldn’t ask for a promise at his age.

“I promise.” Warrior promises, he gently tightens his grip before letting go and standing back up. “Now, what do you think we should do? We have long enough to do either option before it turns dark.” Warriors is still internally grateful that they usually roam in the dark, still that doesn’t mean the two of them shouldn’t be careful.

“Can we go around? Do we really have enough time for that?” Winds asks, Warriors nods and gives Wind an encouraging smile.

“Yeah we have enough time, but still we should get moving and still be careful.” Warriors replies, Wind nods, he still looks nervous but he doesn’t look like he’s rooted in place anymore. Warriors pulls out the map again and looks for the safest, but fastest route around the town.

And then the two are off, traveling through the woods surrounding the crawling town. It was peaceful but both Wind and Warriors are still on edge, both having a hand on their respective weapons. Wind flinches while Warriors tenses every time they hear a distinctive, distant noise from the nearby town.

It wasn’t long until the two were a little more than halfway when they heard noises again, this time however, the sounds are closer, _way closer._

Wind freezes while Warriors whips around, rifle up and finger ready to press the trigger, eyes straining in the woods, trying to locate _them_. He spots _them_ first, there were three of _them_ , roaming around, still far away enough that Wind and Warriors haven’t been spotted yet. Warriors would say run, and then shoot the three if _they_ get any closer, but they’re so close to the town that the gun shots would surely notify the _others_ that are overflowing the town. Warriors quickly turns to Wind, whose face has turned to a shade of white, Warriors quickly grabs onto Wind’s arms, which the teen flinches at, but Warriors doesn’t have time to feel bad about it. He starts gently pushing Wind towards the nearest biggest tree.

“Climb it, quickly.” Warrior whispers to Wind, which seems to shake him out of it for the time being. Wind quickly starts climbing up the tree, he’s agile but quiet as if he’s climbed hundreds of trees before. Warriors glances at them, still not having spotted the two humans, before moving his rifle to his back and climbing up after Wind, thankful that the trees in this forest are huge, the branches would surely support both his and Wind’s weight.

Wind then climbs and crouches on a branch, once Warriors deems this is high enough and that they’re hidden enough, he crouches next to Wind. Warrior turns to Wind just to make sure that the teen was alright, but Wind was extremely pale and his breathing is becoming fast and shallow.

Wind’s on the verge of a panic attack.

Concern absolutely crashes over Warriors in a ginormous wave, almost floundering at what he should do. Before he gently and quietly holds onto Wind’s shoulders, he leans in, looking into Wind’s eyes, which were filled with absolute terror.

“Wind, breathe, come on kid, it’s okay, breathe, breathe.” Warriors whispers to Wind, he can tell that Wind is trying to, but he seems to be working himself up. Suddenly there’s a noise directly below them, _they_ are there, so close, but _they_ haven’t noticed the two in the tree yet. Wind glances down then inhales sharply and seems to become even more terrified.

“Don’t look, it’s okay, just keep breathing.” Warriors whispers to him, using his arms and shoulders to block Wind’s view. Wind tries to calm himself again but the scrapping caused by _them_ is distracting him. One of _them_ lets out a cry, Warriors tenses his arms and hardens his grip, before Wind flinches so violently that Warriors was afraid that if he wasn’t holding onto Wind that he would’ve fallen out of the tree.

__“They’re__ right there, _ _they’re__ right there.” Wind mumbles out. Warriors needs to him calm down and quickly. So Warriors pulls Wind in close, their foreheads touching, Warriors take a deep breath.

“I’m not going to let __them__ hurt you, remember our promise?” Warriors whispers. “I won’t let __them__ hurt you.” Wind whimpers, almost as if he doesn’t believe him, Warriors feels his heart is ripped in two and grips Wind’s shoulders again.

“Wind, _ _you’re **my brother**.” __That catches Wind’s attention, his eyes, filled with tears, focusing and glancing up at Warriors’. This was new territory that Warriors would’ve never thought he would cross but yes, he started to see Wind as his sibling, **_his little brother._** “You're my brother, I won’t let _them_ hurt you.” Warriors continues to say, forcefully but still somewhat quietly and gently. Wind stares into his eyes, and starts to catch his breath.

“There we go, it’s okay, keep breathing.” Warriors whispers, breathing in deeply and noisily, Wind following him just as he hoped. Warriors doesn’t look down, doesn’t check if _they_ are still around. Only looking at his brother, just inhaling and exhaling with the young teen. Once Wind has caught his breath and gained color in his face again, Warriors very gently pulls Wind into a hug, he can still feel Wind shaking and Warriors knows that Wind can feel that his hands are shaking as well. But he holds Wind for what seems like ages, but could only be a few moments. Warriors then glances down, absolutely relieved to find that _they_ are nowhere to be seen. He then searches around, still not seeing a single trace. So he gently pulls back from Wind, who tightens his grip before forcing himself to relax. He still looks horrified but definitely not on the verge of a panic attack.

“You okay?” Warriors whispers to Wind, scared that if he speaks any louder that this moment would shatter like glass. Wind seems to be unable to speak so he only nods, Warriors nods back, squeezing Wind’s shoulders one last time before letting go. The two then make it down the tree, slower than their escape upwards. The minute that Wind’s feet touch the ground, he’s instantly by Warriors’ side. Warriors doesn’t even give a damn, he pulls his rifle into his left hand while he reaches down with his left and grabs Wind’s hand. The younger lets out a deep breath, gripping Warriors’ hand before glancing up at Warriors. He nods once he sees Warriors questioning gaze. Warriors then nods back before they start walking again, even more on edge than before.

They walk quickly and silently and once the two are far out of the woods, and miles away from the town, all of the tenseness just drops out of Wind’s body. Warriors starts to relax as well and decides that they should set up camp for the night. Well, more like he sets up camp, since Wind looks absolutely exhausted and barely puts in effort, not that Warriors can blame him, that much terror would’ve knocked him out too. They eat dinner in silence, the two not having any effort to speak like they usually do.

Once the two are in their tent, with Warriors keeping first watch, Wind curls up by his side and steadily falls asleep by his new brother’s side.

June 1st

It was finally getting warm, warm enough to take off their coats. They were walking, like always, but there weren't any trees in miles, only grassy fields. Wind made a joke about the new scenery a while back that made Warriors chuckle. Currently Wind was glancing up at the sky, arms crossed behind his head, looking at the clouds. He’s been pointing out the clouds that looked like animals of sorts, every time he does, Warriors would look up for only a moment and make a comment.

“That one looks like a rabbit.” Wind points out, Warriors looks up once again.

“Oh, that one does actually look like a rabbit.” Warriors comments which makes Wind huffs.  
“Wait what does that mean?!” Wind cries out, Warriors let out a laugh but looks back down at the road they’re walking down. But then Warriors pauses walking, which notifies Wind and makes him put his arms down and his smile fall.

“Something wrong?” Wind asks quietly, searching around for them or other survivors.

“Those are fresh tire tracks.” Warriors nods to the wet tire tracks on the road. Wind spots what he’s talking about, it rained earlier this morning and there's still puddles all over the place. The tracks lead all the way to the town in the distance.

“Survivors then.” Wind comments and Warriors hums.

“Survivors with a vehicle.” Warriors corrects him. Wind finally connects the dots, whoever these people are, they have a car or even a truck. Wind looks excited for the first time in a while, connecting that this might mean that they don’t have to walk anymore. But Wind pulls himself back in and turns to Warriors with a weary look in his eyes.

“Do you think they’re nice?” Wind asks, Warriors is reminded of their conversation back in March.

“Hope so, you want to check them out?” Warriors ask, Wind seems to think before nodding quickly.

“We can’t be too sure though…” Wind says and Warriors can tell he’s staring at his scar on the lips. Warriors give him what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Let’s go then.”

The two travel into the town, then start quietly traveling from building to building, keeping to the shadows. They finally spot the other survivors that they knew were there. There were a lot of them, the biggest group Warriors has seen so far, varying in ages, 7 guys and a woman. The oldest seems to be around in his late 30s, and the youngest seems to be 18 or 19. They were at a gas station, two guys, one with a fading pink stripe and the other with the build of a farmhand, were messing around with one of the gas tanks. Warriors then turns to Wind, who looks back at him.

“Okay here’s the plan, I’ll go talk to them and you go hide, if they attack I’ll use the signal. You know the one yeah?” Warriors speaks, handing Wind his handgun.

“Yeah, it’s that loud ass whistle.” Wind jokes, Warriors had given up correcting his language months ago. But Wind takes the handgun, a serious look in his eyes. Warriors snorts but he reaches up and squeezes Wind’s shoulder.

“Be safe okay?” Wind whispers, Warriors nods and lets go of his shoulders. Warriors then moves his rifle to his back, to make himself non-threatening, but he keeps it close enough that if he needs to he can easily access it. He takes a deep breath, prepares himself and walks out from the store. He takes a few steps before calling out.

“Hey there!” Immediately the group tenses up and face towards him, a man in the front,wearing a hood but has long blonde hair peeking out, immediately pulls out his gun.

“I’m not here to cause trouble!” Warriors raises his hands, and hopes that this guy doesn’t immediately shoot him. Luckily the oldest one reaches over and rests a hand on his shoulder, the younger one looks over and slowly puts down his arms.

“How may we help you?” The oldest one asks, the guy with a faded pink stripe scoffs and comments something that makes the farmhand reach over and smack him upside the head.

“My companion and I couldn’t help but notice your truck, we were hoping we could catch a ride…” Warriors says cautiously. “You don’t have to give us any resources! We have enough for ourselves.” He adds on, hands still in the air, he can feel Wind’s stare on him and the others. The older one, who seems to be in charge glances at the others.

“How about you give us time to talk?” He asks, but it was more like an order, but Warriors sure doesn’t mind. Pink-Hair seems to disagree, eyes looking sharp

“How about you bring that companion out, huh? Make sure they don’t snipe at us.” He snaps. Warriors almost shudders at the thought of Wind with a sniper rifle, he shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

“He’s just hiding, I didn’t want him to get hurt.” Warriors replies calmly and Pink-Hair scoffs.

“We won’t hurt him, but I’m not agreeing to anything until he comes out.” He demands, the farmhand hisses something at him. But Warriors nods and looks back, slowly putting his arms down.

“Wind, you can come out now.” He calls back. He can see Wind hesitating before putting the handgun in his waistband and covering it up with his shirt. He then hesitantly walks out from behind the building, once he makes eye contact with Warriors, who nods to him, giving Wind enough courage to quickly jog to Warriors side. He’s quiet and distrusting, quickly grabbing onto Warriors’ arm and partially hides behind Warriors’ back. He had schooled his face to look guarded but Warriors can tell that Wind is nervous. The woman who’s sitting in the truck with the door open, gasps, pushing her red hair back to get a better look.

“A kid?” She calls out, Wind jumps once she realizes she’s talking about him, his grip tightening.

“I’m fourteen!” Wind huffs out.

“Wind.” Warriors quietly scolds.

“Time…” The woman looks at the older man, presumably Time? He reaches over and comforts her, they’re most likely married by the looks they give each other. Time(?) then looks back over to Warriors and Wind.

“Give us a moment.” He says, and Warriors nods. All of them then huddle up, even the younger looking ones, they start speaking in hushed voices. Warriors then turns to Wind, reaching up and gently holding his shoulders.

“You okay?” He whispers, bending down to look in his eyes.

“Fine.” Wind whispers back, avoiding eye contact, Warriors can still tell that he’s still terrified. Warriors pushes Wind bangs from his face, which makes Wind scrunch up his nose.

“You’re doing great y’know?” Warriors whispers, Wind snorts and gently punches Warriors’ shoulder but he seems to relax more at that. Which Warriors smiles at, Wind smiles back. Warriors then leans in more, keeping his voice even quieter

“Keep it.” Warriors whispers again, pats where the handgun is and leans back. Wind becomes serious again and nods. Warrior pats Wind’s shoulder and turns back around to the group, who’s still talking. Wind turns to them as well, but he reaches down and grabs Warriors hand. Warriors gently squeezes his hand and Wind squeezes back.

The group must’ve made a vote of some sorts and then came to an agreement because they all nod, Time and the farmhand turn around and face the two, and Warriors can’t help but feel like he and Wind are facing some sort of judgement.

“You can come with us.” Time gives an easy smile and Warriors releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He can tell Wind feels the same way. A man with glasses comes to the front, his smile can easily be compared to the sun.

“What’s your guys’ names?” He asks. Warriors can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m Warriors and this is Wind.” Warriors replies.

“Nicknames, I’m guessing?” Time asks this time. Both Warriors and Wind nod, Time seems to chuckle.

“Most of us have nicknames as well, I’m Time, this here is Wild.” Time gestures to the man next to him, the one with a hood and long blonde hair. Wild waves, looking guilty from earlier, but both Warriors and Wind wave back. “And this is Malon, my wife.” Time continues, looking at the red haired woman with a soft smile.

“It’s good to meet you two!” Malon says joyfully.

"I'm Twilight." The farmhand says with a nod.

“I’m Sky, I hope we can all get along.” The man with the glasses says. Sky then looks over to the next two. The one with the curly hair speaks first.

“I’m Hyrule!” He smiles.

“Four.” The short one with the headband eventually says with a nod. Both Warriors and Wind then glance over to Pink-Hair, who doesn’t say anything. Twilight sighs before reaching over and elbowing Pink-Hair.

“Legend.” Pink-Hair eventually gets out.

“Very nice to meet you all.” Warriors says politely and Wind nods in agreement once Warriors gives him a glance.

“If you don’t mind me asking?” Hyrule hesitantly asks. Warriors then nods at him to let him continue. “Why do you guys have nicknames? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!” He hurriedly adds on.

“Well, funnily enough, both Wind and I are actually named Link.” Warriors says. Suddenly it’s very quiet before Malon begins to laugh so hard she has to hold onto Time.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Legend groans and that makes both Hyrule and Sky to start laughing as well.

“Don’t worry it’s nothing bad.” Time starts once he sees the somewhat offended looks on Wind and Warriors faces.

“It’s just… We’re all named Link as well, besides Malon of course.”

“You’re kidding!” Wind bursts out, speaking loudly, which makes multiple of them jump. “You’re all named Link?!” He cries out again.

Twilight seems to sigh again before nodding.

“Yes we’re all named Link.” He says.

Warriors let’s out a ‘huh’ and the only thing he can think about is how this is going to be an interesting group. But Warriors walks over, half dragging Wind along with him.

“Thank you for letting us join you.” Warriors says. Time gives him a simple smile and reaches out his hand to shake, Warriors reaches over and shakes it.

“It’s no problem, the more the merrier, especially during these times.” He replies and Warriors can’t help but nod in agreement. Warriors then smiles once he sees Hyrule hesitantly asking Wind a question and Wind hesitantly responding, only for Hyrule to grin and drag Sky into the conversation.  
Warriors is just glad that him and his little brother have finally found a nice group to travel with, especially one that Wind seems to be getting along with. Once they’ve gotten enough gas in the truck, and Twilight, Time, Malon and Wild climb into the truck (luckily it has a back seat), the rest of them, including the two newbies, Warriors and Wind, climb into the back.

Once they all settle in and Twilight starts driving, Wind drapes his head on Warriors shoulder. Warriors can tell he’s smiling and Warriors can’t help but feel that things are going the way they’re supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused about the different parts, the dates are written before the part. And yes the story jumps around a lot, Greenwoods happens first, Faron Forest next, Broadsway, them meeting the cat and then finally meeting the others last. Hope that clears some things up!


End file.
